All I Ever Needed
by athrunzala
Summary: sequel to You're the One For Me. Brandon and Mika's Wedding.
1. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Gungrave. And odds are in the corporate turds favor that I more than likely never will. So, ahem these characters have been used without permission, and I am making no money off of this endeavor what so ever. So please don't sue me!

Warning: If you don't care for things in the Romance/WAFF genre, THEN STOP READING THIS NOW! You have been warned.

An\- I know that some people who have not seen the series don't know this, but in the anime, towards the end, Grave starts to go by the name Brandon again. (This is shortly before his fight with Ballad Bird Lee.)

All I Ever Needed

(Sequel to You're The One For Me)

By: athrunzala

The last few months had been frantic. Mika had been extremely busy planning. Planning for what was to be, in her mind, the second best day in her life: her wedding day. Her birthday had truly been wonderful.

After he had changed into a non-ripped pair of pants, Harry had returned to help clean up the mess. And had offered to let Brandon and Mika stay at his second home for the duration of the repairs to what was left of their home. They accepted, of course.

"Man, this is terrible."

Mika looked over at the man who had proposed to her and given her the one thing that she had really wanted for her birthday.

"What's terrible?"

The response that she was give was less than enthusiastic. "The amount of Orgman activity has been on the rise lately."

"Even though Harry told the scientists in charge of the project to stop production?"

"Yeah. Even then. They have been creating Orgmen for so long, that they don't know haw to make anything else. That's really the shame in this business."

Title card: Unions

Since the wedding was two days away, Brandon was going to live at Harry's and Mika would be kept company by Harry's secretary. So they weren't shocked when the doorbell rang.

When Mika opened the door, a woman who stood around 5'4" entered the room. She was wearing a red jacket with matching skirt over a white blouse. Her knee length black hair held back by a red barrette. She appeared to be very formal, but was very relaxed as she made her way into the room. "Hello, Mika. Brandon."

"Hello, Rosemarie."

Mika looked up at Brandon in surprise. She didn't think that he even knew her.

"Please, Brandon. Rose is fine." She then directed her attention to Mika. "So, are you alright?"

"Alright?" the poor girl was a little confused by this question at first, but she then realized why she was being asked this question. Living with Brandon could be hazardous to one's health mentally and physically. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Good. Then let's get going."

"Going?"

"Yes. Going. What are you? Brain dead? You have to get your dress!"

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT THE DRESS!"

"Mika," Brandon was now looking at her like she was from another planet. " You'll be fine. Just go! You don't have to worry about the dress. Or me, for that matter. I'm just going over to Harry's after you go anyways."

"Oh," Mika looked a little dejected, but then she looked up into the smiling face of her fiancé, and every worry that she had was instantly erased.

"Alright. Let's go!"

Brandon watched as the one person that he had truly cared for after he had died ran out the door. His mind then began to wander. "She's just a girl. No. That's wrong. She's mature. She's a woman. And I love her."

Once again reassured that there could be no problems in the relationship, Brandon picked up his blue duffle bag and walked out of the door, closing and locking it behind him. Then he put the key in the mailbox, and left a note for Mika rolled up inside the handle for the storm door.

He then put the bag in the sidecar attached to his bike and rode off towards the McDowell residence.

Several hours later…

-------------

Arthur: I command you, as king of the Britons, to stand aside!

Black Knight: I move for no man.

Arthur: So be it!

The two grapple for a while, until…

Arthur: Now stand aside, worthy adversary.

B.K.: 'Tis but a scratch.

Arthur: A SCRATCH? Your arm's off!

B.K.: No it isn't.

Arthur: Well what's that then?

B.K.: I've had worse

Arthur: YOU LIAR!

B.K.: C'mon ya pansy!

They begin the fight anew.

B.K.: HIYAAAAAAAAH!

With a swift sounding swoosh, the Black Knight's other arm falls off.

Arthur: Victory is mine. (he kneels to pray) We thank thee, Lord, that in they mer…

B.K.: HIYAH! C'mon then!

Arthur: What!

B.K.: Have at you!

Arthur: You are indeed brave sir knight, but the fight is mine.

B.K.: Oh. Had enough eh?

Arthur: Look ya stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!

B.K.: Yes I have!

Arthur: Look!

B.K.: 'Tis but a flesh wound.

The Black Knight runs into Arthur repetitively.

Arthur: Stop that!

B.K.: Chicken! Chicken!

Arthur: Look! I'll have your leg! RIGHT!

Arthur swings Excalibur and slices off the knight's left leg.

B.K.: Right! I'll do you for that!

Arthur: You'll what?

B.K.: Come 'ere!

Arthur: What're you gonna do? Bleed on me?

B.K.: I'M INVINCIBLE!

Arthur: You're a loony.

B.K.: The Black Knight always triumphs! HAVE AT YOU! Come on then.

Arthur's sword swiftly amputates the right leg.

B.K.: What?

The knight looks around, only to realize that he is only a head and a torso on the ground.

B.K.: Alright. We'll call it a draw.

Arthur: Come, Patsy!

B.K.: Oh. I see. Runnin' away are ya'? YOU YELLOW BASTARD! COME BACK HERE AND GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU! I'LL BITE YOUR LEGS OFF!

-------

Brandon and Harry were so busy laughing at the antics of the knights in the movie, that they were totally ignoring the phone. So when it rang, it just rang until the machine picked up.

When the movie finished, Harry ejected the DVD and put it back in its place on the shelf. He then noticed that the light on the answering machine was on.

"Hey, Brandon. How long has this light been blinking?"

Brandon got off of the couch where he had been previously sprawled out just a moment ago, and walked over to where his best friend was standing.

"No clue." He then pressed the play button and heard Mika's voice come from the machine.

"Well," Harry said when the message ended. "Looks like we got to go and get you your tux from the store tomorrow."

"Yeah. It looks that way. This should be fun."

The Harry then showed Brandon where he would be sleeping for two days, and then went to his own room.

Mika and Rosemarie were just pulling in the driveway. They had been to three dress shops. Mika had then chosen a white sleeveless dress that included two elbow length gloves and a lace veil. Rose had agreed to wear a Royal Blue dress, as had Meryl and Relena, who were the other two Bride's Maids.

Upon entering, the four girls sat down in the living room and put in Steel Magnolias, seeing as how movie night was the bride's choice, and Mika was the bride, she had chosen her favorite movie.

The girls then settled down and were all passed out by 1 A.M.

The next day was even more trouble. Brandon had to convince Harry to wear a black tuxedo, which was a chore all its own.

"C'mon Brandon. Why can't I wear my usual colors?" Harry was less than enthusiastic about the color of the suit.

"Because you have to look uniform for once in your life, Harry." Brandon was delivering a good counter-point to each and every complaint that Harry could dish out.

"Remind me again why we're friends."

"Because, Harry. We were both the two most likely to get into trouble, and we only had each other growing up."

"Yeah, but now look at you! Ready to marry the girl of your dreams. And lookin' good while doing it!"

"Only you would be so bold as to say that, Harry."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Brandon then picked up the phone.

"Who you calling?" Harry's question was not without reason. He had made several prank calls from his phone, and didn't want any made to those who he had called.

"An old friend."

----------------------------

To Be Continued…

A.n\ - well, I know that this was shorter than the previous fic, but I really don't want to make a fifty-page fanfic. So this will be split into chapters! HAHA! I am the lord and master of this fic!

Grave: So? You can still die.

Athrun: Yes that is true, but you are fictional, and I am not! So…. As I am the author, I am your god. Eyes glow BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD!

SG-1 shows up and Jack knocks Athrun upside the head with the butt of his rifle.

Athrun: Hey! That hurt! What the hell was that for?

Jack: I don't like "snake-heads".

Athrun: Huh? Realizes who he's talking to Oh. Sorry 'bout that!

Jack: No prob. Just don't let it happen again. Because next time, Teal'c will shoot you.

Athrun: There won't be a next time. I swear.

athrun turns to the audience 

Athrun: sorry!


	2. The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN IT! THERE ARE YOU CORPORATE B HAPPY NOW! I'M ADMITTING IT! I'M DOING THIS ILLEGALY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! AND IT'S FUN! ahem Sorry about that, too, folks! In any case, Gungrave belongs to its respective owners, and not me. But I am okay with that now. Understanding runs deep in my family, you see.

N.e.hoo, here it the rest of the fic!

All I Ever Needed

(Sequel to You're The One For Me)

By: athrunzala

Part 2: Promises

The mansion was dark, but the sound of rock music could be heard coming from the basement. The inside of the home was lavishly furnished, and it looked as though there had been a party here earlier. The closer you got to the stairs, the cleaner it became. Which was odd. This was usually where a huge mess would be located.

The man picked up the phone, and, quite drunkenly, said, "Hello? Whosh there?"

"Nick, it's Brandon."

"Bran…don… Brand…on…Brandon…"

The man in the suit pondered the name until he remembered.

"Brandon! WELL! Praise the Lord1 HELLO!"

(A.n/- yup. He's back!)

"Good to see you back in the land of the sober, Reverend."

"Good to be here."

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Um… Uh… Lemme think… DUH! OH COURSE WE'RE STILL ON YA MORON!"

"Good. Mika knows that I already took care of getting a priest for the wedding."

"Yeah and one of my friends will be in your wedding party."

"That'll work."

"Wonderful. And your fourth?"

"That is a surprise. Mika actually got a fifth person, so I've still got one to go."

"Well, see you later, dude."

"Yeah, later."

Brandon hung up the phone and turned to face a shocked Harry standing there.

"Y… You… didn't!"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, it's your wedding."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"'night, Brandon."

All that said, the two went to bed.

Title Card: Promises

The next day, Brandon woke up first. Since it was still early, he decided that he would surprise Harry and cook. Or, he would have, if the cook hadn't already been in the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Heat."

Brandon stood in the doorway in shock for a moment, then regained his composure, and returned the greeting.

"Good morning, Sophie."

"Is Harry awake yet?"

"No, he isn't."

"Oh, well would you go and wake him up? You two have to be at the church at two, and it's already eleven."

"Sure thing."

Brandon left the doorway, only to turn around and head for the door a moment later when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and he looked at the strange man who was standing at the door dressed in a red trench coat, and looked to be about Brandon's height.

"Aren't you…"

"Bryant Freidrich Argo Munster Stardivinchki Dingleheimer IV."

"Your real name will suffice."

"Oh. Well, in that case, my name is Vash."

"Well, Vash, I heard about you last night."

"Really!"

"Yup."

Back at Harry's other house, the other wedding party member for the bride's side was arriving. She stood around 5'3, and had short blonde hair that was very neatly kept. She was also wearing a blue U.S. Air Force uniform.

"Good, you're here. Come in."

Back at Harry's place, though, the other two men had just arrived. One looked to be no older than eighteen, and stood around five foot nine, and had messy brown hair. He was wearing a blue denim jacket over a green tank top and blue jeans. The other stood around 5'5", and was wearing a blue U.S. air force uniform. He looked like he had seen more than his fair share of the front line and his graying hair showed it.

"Are you two ready?"

"Brandon, you know me. Of course I'm ready."

"Mission accepted."

Harry was now done with breakfast and ready to go. "Alrighty then! Let's get this man to the church on time!"

The five men then walked out of the house to their vehicles.

The girls were already at the church when the guys got there, so there wasn't much choice as to which room the guys got. They went in and changed, then Brandon proceeded to go up to the altar. To wait. For forty-five minutes.

By two, the church was a who's who crowd of famous people. To support Brandon, Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine, Wufei, and Sally were on the Groom's side. To equal that out, Teal'c, Daniel, Jonas, George, and Jacob were on the Bride's side. It looked as though even the reverend's wife, Milly, and his children, Brent and Steve, were there as well.

As the processional played, Harry walked up with Rose, Vash with Meryl, and Heero with Relena. Then the couple's second processional song began, and it was Jack who walked up the aisle with Sam.

Then Bear Walkin, who had been reborn in much the same way as Brandon, walked Mika up the aisle. When they reached the front, Reverend Nicolas D. Wolfwood took control.

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

Bear replied with "I do." This was in his usual monotonal voice.

Mika then walked up to the altar.

"Dearly beloved," Wolfwood began, and the wedding proceeded without a hitch.

The vows were then exchanged, and the congregation held it's collective breath as the rings were exchanged. When they were exchanged, Wolfwood spoke up again. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." He then turned to Brandon and continued, "You may kiss the bride."

As the new couple kissed, the more emotional end of the congregation (that is to say Quatre) erupted into tears. This was quickly remedied by a swift smack on the head from Hilde. The two newlyweds turned to face the congregation and Wolfwood concluded the service by saying, "Presenting, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon Heat. They wish it to be known that there will be a reception for any interested parties at the large and very expensive banquet hall down the street."

They all then left for the reception.

FIN

A.N.\ - Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, but flames will be met with junk mail!

Special Thanks:

Again, I would like to that the author known as Axel Terizaki for writing the wonderful Eva fic "The Child of Love". You can find his work at I would also like to thank my brother for helping me to keep it together during the creative process. I am trying to write a sword-fighting comic, and it was difficult when I kept trying to draw Brandon and Mika while trying to draw my characters at the same time.

The following list is for those of you who want to know who was in this fic and not named.

Wedding Party

Bride: Mika Asagi

Groom: Brandon Heat

Best Man: Harry McDowell

Maid of Honor: Rosemarie Clybourne (mine)

Groomsmen: Vash the Stampede

Heero Yuy

General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neil

Bridesmaids: Meryl Strife

Relena Peacecraft

Colonel Samantha Carter

On the groom's side:

Duo Maxwell

Hilde Schbeiker

Quatre Raberba Winner

Dorothy Catalonia

Trowa Barton

Catherine Bloom

Wufei Chang

Sally Po

Lina Inverse

Gourry Gabriev

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Alex Kinsora

Daniel Hill

Jamie "Kobyashi" (sorry! Don't know her last name!)

Kenar Morishowa (MINE!)

Jessica Morishowa (MINE! And this is Kenar's wife, not his sister!)

Yoda

On the bride's side:

Teal'c

Daniel Jackson

General George Hammond

Vala

Milly Thompson

Brent Wolfwood (MINE!)

Steven Wolfwood (MINE!)

Ace Mikoshira (MINE! I'll Explain Ace later!)

Patricia Jacobs (MINE!)

Lady Une

MarieMaia Kush Renada

Bear Walkin

Kenshin Himura

Kaoru Kamiya

Yahiko

Sanosuke

Lieutennant Colonel Mitchel

Yeah. It wasn't a really big church! And Spike was busy, so he and the rest of the Bebop Crew couldn't make it! Sorry! But if you would like, I might consider writing another sequel, and that will be for the reception ONLY! If not, then the Fin that is here will stay!

Later!

Athrun

After Party

(Another Day, Another Place)

Athrun: Well, I guess that that concludes this fic! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Gang Members: We're gonna kill you Athrun!

Athrun: please don't kill me!

Gang Members: sorry! No bargains!

Athrun reaches behind his back, and pulls a sword out of thin air

Athrun: after soundly giving the gang a quick schooling in the art of kick ass N.e.hoo, where was I? Oh, yeah! Thanks! You've been a wonderful audience! Good night!

FIN


End file.
